Of Secrets And Lies
by Digi-Wolf75
Summary: I forgot the disclamer.(*sighs*) Oh, well. (*grins*) This fic is REALLY promseing! R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Everyone has a secret...But in the case of Yamato Ishida, His secret could change his life forever...

Of Secrets And Lies

Matt Ishida sighed contently. It was his watch and everything was peaceful. Matt scanned his eyes across the entire group, searching for any kind of danger that might threaten his friends. After making sure that nothing was out of place, he sat down next to his Digimon, Gabumon. Gabumon scanned him for a moment, trying to see if anything was wrong with the Guardian of Friendship. He felt that things were quiet. Too quite. Gabumon could almost smell the terrifying stench of an evil Digimon prowling in the distance, but he kept silent, not wanting to alarm his friend. Matt took a stick and poked it in the fire, staring at the amber flames. His mind was full of questions about something so confusing to him, something so unbelievable that he could hardly believe it was happening to him. What happened in the next few minutes made Gabumon wish he'd told the others about his worrying for the digidestended he'd been sent to protect. For something was definitely wrong, and Guardian of Friendship was in danger... Or worse...

************

(*evil grin*) Poor, poor, Yama-san. What have I done? (*giggles*) It's up to you good readers out there to determine weather or not I write this fic. (I kinda didn't get a lot of reviews for Golden Eye so I'll take a break from that) If you want to find out what happens, you have to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've decided to post this after all. The disclaimer. (*clears thought*) I do not own digimon, but as soon as I become a multimillionaire, I'll take it up with Toei and Bandai. This is the second part to my "lets do something to poor Yama-chan" fic. It will have a bit of romance in it at some point so I decided to let you chouse the couple. These are the choices: Taito, Sorato, Mimato, Matt x Izzy (I forgot what you call them), Jyoato (Matt x Joe). Tell me who you pick! I think I've babbled enough. On with the fic!

Of Secrets and Lies: Part 1

It had been a weak since the accident. Fortunately for Matt, he didn't remember it at all. Only the other digidestended and digimon had to deal with the painful memory of that terrible night. Tai Kamiya led the group as useful. But today was different from any other day in the lives of the digidestended. Today was going to change their lives forever. Everyone was walking in silence and Matt was alone with his thoughts. He had started to experience neck and chest pains within the past few days and it was beginning to bug him. He wondered if he should tell the others, but he shook off the formatly. He didn't want to worry them. Tai kept stealing glances at his blue eyed friend. He would never admit it, but he had genuine concern for the Guardian of Friendship. Tai knew something was wrong with him. Very wrong. As Tai was thinking about Matt, Sora was doing the same thing. She could tell he was in pain. Matt kept walking on trying to ignore his friends worried glances.

~

Myotismon watched the digidestended hike though the woods, but most of his attention was directed to the one they called Friendship. (A/n: I keep referring to him as friendship, don't I?) An evil smile appeared on his face.

'Soon', He thought, 'Soon you'll be mine, dear boy, soon.' And with that, he let out a menacing laugh.

~

Gabumon stopped short. Raising his nose in the air, he sniffed. Something didn't smell right... Matt walked over to his fury friend.

"What's wrong, Gabumon?" He asked, concern was apparent in his voice. Gabumon glanced at him for a moment, then continued to sniff.

"Strange." He muttered. Matt blinked and called out to the others.

"Hey guys! Come here a sec!" He called. The entire group ran over in what looked like, to Matt, a herd.

"What's up, Matt?" Joe gasped, panting from lack of air. Matt had to swallow a laugh. He'd asked for them to see something and they practically collapse at his feet from running.

"Gabumon senses something." He stated. All eyes turned to the St. Bernard digimon. It was a least a good 5-minute before Gabumon said anything at all. At last, he spoke.

"I smell Myotismon." He growled. Mimi's eyes winded. 

"MYOTISMON!" She streaked. Gabumon nodded. Myotismon chose that exact time to make his presence known. 

"DIGIDESTENDED!" He laughed. Matt whorled around and saw demidevimon advancing on him.

"Guys, he has reinforcements." He warned. Before Tai and the others had a chance to react, Demidevimon attacked Matt with his evil whisper, knocking him unconscious...

*************

What has happened to Matt? (*evil grin*) Will the digidestended survive their encounter with Myotismon? Will I hurt Matt? (*notices all the Matt fans chanting and waving pitchforks at her*) Um, more than likely not. (*sweetdrops*) Uh, tell me who you picked for the couple! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2! I had many people say "DON'T HURT MATT!" So I won't hurt Matt, yet. The couples that won were Taito and Mimato. I don't like Mimi so its Taito. For all those non-yaoi supporters, all that's going on is daydreaming so you're more then welcome to supstute Mimi for Tai. I don't own Digimon nor never will unless I make a million dollars. (*shrugs*) Well, R&R!

~

Tai saw Matt begin collapse out of the conor of his eye. He whipped around and caught the unconscious blonde. Myotismon laughed.

"What have you done!?!" Sora cried, tears forming in her eyes (A/n: Yeah I know, Sora doesn't cry. Just pretend she sat on a Togamon. -_-)

"I HATE YOU, MYOTISMON!" T.K. sobbed. The little boy had tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, Tai was trying to arouse Matt.

"Come on, Matt, get up." He begged. Matt didn't budge. 

"Save it." Demidevimon hissed. " It won't work. Only the purity crystal can awaken him." Myotismon glared at him.

"oops..." Demidevimon muttered.

"The purity crystal? As in, the crest of purity?" Byomon enquired. Gabumon hung his head. Agumon glanced back and forth between him and Matt. His mind snapped, coming to a conclusion.

"Gabumon, is Matt t-the Guardian of Purity?" He asked softly (A/n: Matt? Purity? In the same sentence?) Gabumon nodded.

"All right destended. I'll give you till tomorrow to find the crest of purity, if you don't, Your friend dies." And with that, Myotismon left, with Demidevimon in tow. And if that wasn't enough, a huge avalanche of rocks decided to plummet down the mountain at the exact same time. Mimi screamed. The last thing she saw, was darkness.

~

Joe slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. All of his friends and their digimon were getting up. He scanned his eyes across each of his friends. He sat up. Tai and Matt were missing.

"Hey guys! Tai and Matt are gone!" He cried. Izzy looked around.

"Tai! Where are you guys?" He called.

"Over here, Izzy!" Came Tai's muffled voice. Sora stared at the pile of rocks and gulped.

"Is Matt with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tai replied. 

"Don't worry, we'll get you out. Just sit tight." Joe said.

~

Tai leaned back.

"Just sit tight, he says, Seash!" He muttered. He looked at his sleeping friend. (Another author's note: This is the beginning of the Taito part. It's very mild. Just to warn you. =)) Tai hesitated, then ran his fingers through Matt's golden blonde hair. He'd always admired the boy and was beginning to start to feel differently about him. Tai rested his head ageist the wall of rocks.

'Oh, well. At least I can dream.' He thought. He sighed, and was about to rest his eyes, when he felt something-strange ageist the back of his neck. Tai reached back and felt the object. His eyes winded and he tugged at it, pulling it free. He brought his hand down and opened his fist. There, in his palm, was the crest of purity. Matt began to stir and opened his sapphire eyes.

"Tai?" He asked. Tai looked down at him.

"Matt!" He exclaimed. Matt smiled. Tai handed the crest to him.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said with a grin. Matt grinned back. He secretly had a small crush on the brunette. But then again, he had a crush on Sora as well. (Yet another authors note: That was for Enchantress, she voted Sorato.) He slipped the crest around his neck. Tai grinned again.

"I think were stuck here for a while." He stated. Matt shook his head.

"I have a better idea." He suggested. Matt closed his eyes. The purity crest began to glow, as did Matt. (Authors note: the sequel! (*giggles*) Think Kari, only a boy) Soon, Tai had to shied his eyes for the blue light had grown emencly. A few minutes later, he found himself on top of the rubble and debris. The others stared in amazement at Matt. He opened his eyes and smiled. The crest flashed brightly in the sun. Their amazement was short lived because Myotismon chose that moment to appear.

"I see you found it, brats." He snarled. Matt narrowed his eyes.

"You!" He growled.

************

Well, what do ya think? It had EXTREMELY mild yaoi in it in case you missed it. It was short. I want to thank Phoenix of Blood Red Mars for her nice reviews. Look for the next part soon! R&R! Byeya!


End file.
